


training accident

by TheDeviantSentByJericho



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Accidental Self-Injury, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Horace Altman Is A Good Friend, Horace Might Be A Bit OOC, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at writing, Injury, Parental Halt O'Carrick, Ranger's Apprentice Bingo Prompts, Self-Hatred, Training, Will Treaty Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho
Summary: Will is about to meet Horace to train together when his hand slips.
Relationships: Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	training accident

Will was frustrated with himself.

It had been months since Skandia, and the Gathering was coming up, where he'd need to be able to meet the requirements to pass his Assessment. But in exchange for the scars it had given him, Skandia had taken away so much of his skill, his strength, his _mind._ And now he was standing in front of a target, staring down at his bleeding hand.

_Well,_ he thought. _At least it was the back._

If it were the front, he might have risked more lasting damage, and he couldn't afford that- ever, really, but especially not now. 

Will groaned and leaned back against a tree. He needed to take care of it, make sure it wasn't infected and prevent further blood loss. But Will had left his first aid kit behind- Halt would have his head- and he was supposed to meet Horace here in a few hours.

A few hours...

Light glimmered over the treetops grew stronger. Amending that statement, more like a few minutes. 

Will groaned. He'd have put his face in his hands if his hands weren't covered in blood. Horace couldn't see him like this! He was _Will,_ the _Ranger,_ he was supposed to be strong! Invulnerable! He'd used up his Weakness Allotment a long time ago. He had just made up his mind and stood, planning on making his way back to the cottage and getting cleaned up before anyone could see, when the sound of hoofbeats reached his ears.

_Too late._

Will stood and waited, holding his bleeding hand in the other. Kicker and Horace rode into view a few minutes later, and Horace dismounted cheerfully, tying Kicker to one of the trees. "Will! You'd never guess what- Will? Are you okay?"

Grinning bashfully, Will greeted his friend. "I'd wave, but you know," he glanced down at his wound and back up at his friend.

Horace rushed over immediately. "Will!" This time, his shout was more concerned than excited. "What happened? Where's your first aid kit? Should I grab Halt? Or a medic? Or-"

Raising an eyebrow, Will lifted his hands, and Horace got the message. "Slipped while practising, back home, please don't, and absolutely not. What you can do though," Will gestured with his foot. "Is grab the knife. It's over there."

The knight grabbed the throwing knife and held the triangular blade out to Will, hilt first. He hesitated, but Will grabbed it with his uninjured palm and stuck it in its sheath, smearing it with blood. "I'm going to have to spend _hours_ cleaning that up," Will complained with a smile. 

"Take it this means training is cancelled?"

Will's smile dropped. "Halt is going to be upset."

Horace shrugged. "Accidents happen. I've been in a few scrapes myself, and for all his bluster, Halt is a lot more understanding than anyone at the Academy."

Will laughed, a welcome sound. "Thanks, Horace."

"Anytime."

Halt was, in fact, understanding, though also irritated. He'd scolded Will for forgetting the first aid kit as he helped patch it up, and immediately banned the apprentice from physical training until the cut healed. But before Will could say a word, the grizzled Ranger held up a hand. "You'll still be working just as hard, mind you. It'll just have to be geography instead."

Will groaned, and his eyes met Horace's. They both began to laugh.

Halt turned away to hide a smile.


End file.
